Health training mannequins are utilized in the United States and other countries to assist in the training of medical procedures such as cardiopulmonary resuscitation, first aid, and various nursing procedures. Various configurations are available from suppliers such as Medical Supplies and Equipment Co., of Houston, Tex. Some commercially available health training mannequin models, such as that (2) depicted in FIG. 1, comprise a fairly complete simulated patient body having legs (8), a torso (6), arms (10), and a head (12) and defibrillation electrical nodes (90). They often are accompanied by a bed pad (4) generally comprising a compliant material, such as polyurethane foam. Other commercially available models may simply comprise a torso and head, or other minimalist variations, depending upon the desired training exercise, financial budget, etc. Some models are available with on-board (i.e., housed within the mannequin) subsystems configured to simulate bleeding, sounds, or movements. For example, some health training mannequins are available with on-board vibratory motion devices which may be configured to create small oscillatory motions within the mannequin portions in which they are housed, and to a lesser extent to other mannequin portions attached to the portion housing the vibratory motion device. These systems are generally very expensive, and not optimally configured for simulating a human scale motions, such as a full body convulsions, which may accompany critical real-world medical conditions. To assist with training related to such conditions, there is a need for a simulation configuration broadly applicable to many types of health training mannequins, which is capable of inducing movement in such mannequins to more accurately simulate body movements related to such full body muscular activity.